Lost and Found
by Naikoru
Summary: When Seras goes into a bloodlust attack she accidentally kills a family held hostage. Now faced at what she become.Her master’s attempt to help brings out her fury of the incident so she decides to take matters in her own hands. What will happen to her an
1. Monster

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Summary: When Seras goes into a bloodlust attack she accidentally kills a family held hostage. Now faced at what she become.

Her master's attempt to help brings out her fury of the incident so she decides to take matters in her own hands. What will happen to her and who will find her?

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. I know there has been a lot of fics about Seras running away but I wanted to do my own so here it is.

This will be an AxS.

Chapter One: Monster

Pure Hell

This is all what Seras saw this night. A group of Freaks had held a family hostage. No one knew this. So, necessary percussions were needed; meaning Seras was to enter and look for the Freaks and have the family come out safely. Simple and easy right?

Wrong.

Everything went wrong.

Flashback:

Seras orders were given and she set off into the building, instead of her Harkonnen she held a normal firearm which held silver bullets. Immediately, once Seras entered she smelt blood and lots of it. Shaking her head to clear the red haze that formed over her eyes, she walked slowly through the building.

"Agent Victoria the FREAKS are on the 3rd floor, kill them; have the family come out safely." said Fergusson through her ear-piece. "Yes Sir. I'm on it" with that the line ended. Seras was alone. Heading up the small flight of stairs on the right side of the room the smell of blood got stronger and stronger. "_Keep in control, keep in control, keep in control"_ Seras chanted in her mind but it was all in vain; the red haze over her eyes was getting worse and worse.

Finally reaching the third floor, this felt like an eternity to her. Seras heard the screams of one of the people held hostage. Sears bolted to the door as fast as her legs could carry. Kicking down the door, gun at the ready charged into the room. One of the freaks was held one of the hostages, close to him. The woman in his arms was shaking with fear of her life and family. The Freak know anger that his meal was cut short yelled at Seras "Who the bloody hell are you…!! "

His comment was unheard, Seras world was only focused on one thing.

The woman's heartbeat.

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

"_K-kk-keep-p i-ii-n c-con-control'' _she chanted in her head. Her weapon dropped to ground, her hands clutched her head as if in horrible pain.

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

"Hey! Bitch did you hear me!!!!" the Freak roared at her, Seras kept clutching her head trying to keep some scrape of her humanity. Fergusson was screaming in her ear-piece was not helping he kept yelling "Agent Victoria! Victoria! What is your status! Agent Seras Victoria!!!! Agent Victoria respond this instant!!! This is an order! Agent Victoria Agent-"

-"CRUSH…the line ended. Seras….was gone…her vampire side took over…. She slowly

let the pieces of her ear-piece drop to the ground. Her bangs hide her face, a insane grim was forming on her child-like face. "Heh…stupid bitch" he pulled out a pistol from behind his baggy, torn jeans. "Ignore me…That was stupid mistake…DO You What I Am!!!!" he pointed the gun at Seras. "Go to Hell!!" he fired a shot at Sera's heart.

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

The bullet inches away from her heart…Seras still unresponsive…the bullet came closer…and closer…

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

Ba-dum…

……No Control….

Before the Freak knew it, Seras was in front of him the bullet only grazing her cheek leaving a small cut. Violently thrusting her hand in the Freaks chest…completely destroying the Freaks heart. The woman the was in his arms dropped to the floor shaking in fear and shock. Shocked at what she just saw. Fear of her life. The Freak slowly turned to ash…Seras arm still held out like spear. The Freak's ashes…disappeared with the wind. Seras slowly turned to the other hostages in the corner shaking in fear. Smirking at there fear came at them with inhuman speed. The woman on the ground seen the attack coming ran with little strength she had and tried to save her family.

BA-DUM

BA-DUM

BA-DUM

BA-----

The heartbeat stopped.

The woman stood protecting her arms in front of them to shied them from the insane vampire, but for vain. Her husband dies with her, followed by there thirteen year old son.

The bloodlust ended…

Seras returned to reality….only heard the cries on a little girl. She was hiding in the closet when the Freak held her family hostage. Seras eyed widened at the scene around her. Blood everywhere…the hostages dead…the little girl screaming " Y—YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!!! MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER!!!!!" Hellsing troops' running up the stairs…Everything was a blur to her; soldiers stormed in she was pulled out of the room being held tightly to someone. The scene was cleared like as though it never happened. People were yelling, screaming, shouting at her 'What the hell happened!!" but it went unheard. She was lost in her thoughts. "_I k-killed that family…I_

_killed that family…I killed humans and…and yet….I felt no regret….I'm a monster….a__monster…monster…"_ that word stung so painfully; it went against everything she believed in…her humanity crushed…her world as she knew it was gone…forever.

She felt someone grip her shoulders tightly and shake her trying to get a response at of her. Nothing. Her ruby red eyes showed what she was feeling.

**Broken.**

**Hurt.**

**Despair.**

**Pain.**

Fergusson watched her with pity filled eyes. "_She was only an innocent, she was just getting used to her new life now this…_" he thought sadly and gave up trying to find out what happened. She needed to go back to the manor now. Noticing know that she was out of his sight was searching frantically around for the distraught girl. He sighed with relief that she was safe, well as safe as she could be at the moment; she had her chest pulled up to her knees, arm wrapped tightly around her knees, her head resting on her knees. The soldiers were staying as far away as possible either out of fear or shock but there was another truck there the soldiers can ride home there; Seras didn't need to be in that uncomfortable situation. But, he was worried she might do something dangerous to herself so jumping into the truck with Seras rode back to the manor in the most awkward silence he's ever been in before.

End of Flashback

**A few hours later…**

Back at Hellsing

News of Sera's bloodlust attack traveled quick around the manor. The basement that was always cold and dark had a colder feel to it. Seras didn't know what happened the last few hours all were a blur and lots and lots of shouting. Especially, by Sir Integra. She winced at the memory; she was now in her room still in her bloody uniform on the ground leaning up against her coffin/bed knees pulled up against her chest lost in thought. "I'm_ a monster…I'm a monster…a monster…a monster….monster..." _Crimson tears slid slowly down her face, _" I'm a monster, I have no_ _heart, I feel nothing anymore…I'm n-numb_…" her thought broke off there she cried her heart out into her knees. A sudden feeling sent Seras in high alert, her master was around. She looked over the top of her knees, only to see her master staring at her, those strange orange sunglasses gone; he looked at her with those piercing, cold red eyes. They each stayed in that position for a while until Alucard broke the awkward silence. "Police Girl---"he began but was interrupted by her hugging his waist crying into his chest. " Mas-Mas-Mast-ter-ter…..My Master…please help me please….."Seras sobbed" I'm so-so-so sc-scare-dd….Nothing makes sense anymore! Please…Help. Me…." she continued to cry into his chest. Alucard was…incredibly surprised by Seras confession, she usually doesn't cry or shows fear. But, there was nothing he could do. "She has to learn" he thought sadly. Mentally wincing as she sobbed almost violently onto his chest. " Police girl…no Seras listen to me" he said almost gently. Her sobbing calmed yet she still stayed in the position she was in. " Seras" he began again waiting to see if he was gonna be interrupted again. Pleased he wasn't he continued. "What your feeling know, the feeling that the world hates you, your numb, you having no heart" he stopped feeling her flinch a few times during it. "There is no easy way to put it Police Girl but you're a monster and nothing more" he felt her move slowly out of his arms. Her fears and anger spiking like you wouldn't believe. She looked at him with anger tear-filled eyes. "Master….' She whispered in disbelief. "This is the life you choose police girl but you are different from the rest of the vampires you still cling to that humanity of yours---" he was scolding her now. She tuned out the rest, tears falling freely down her face. She stood up almost knocking him out of the chair. She glared down at him with pure anger and sadness. The only person who knew how she felt just threw everything in her face!!

Seras glared darkly at her master, an animalistic growl started to come from the back of her throat and all he could say was "Police girl what the hell is your problem" and give her a scolding look, like a parent would give a child when they did something bad. That sent her over the edge, her eyes began to turn crimson in her rage but did he care _**no**_! He just stared at her like she was the biggest damn freak in the world.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!**" she roared at the now stunned Alucard, who know rose angrily out of his chair. His eyes were burning like a wildfire he stood looking at his child with displeasure. "Police girl is that how you speak to your master?!?!" he was trying to keep his angry in check and failing horribly. **"YES, ESPEACIALLY WHEN YOUR BEING SUCH AN ASS!!" **Seras shouted back, angry crimson tear flowing down her face. Before he could say anything she stormed out of her room, the door breaking from the hinges. She let it fall to the ground with a "_thud_" and raced off to the stairs going to the upper levels of the Manor. "_Police girl get back here!" _he yelled from her doorway "_We need to have a __talk_!" Seeing her ignore him only made his angry grow even more. "**OH ****YOU'RE**** DONE TALKING! YOU SAID ENOUGH** **I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!**!" she yelled over her shoulder, eyes burning right through him; she was already on the top floor. Storming passed a bewildered Walter with Alucard right on her heels she bolted for Sir Integra's office and was on the top floor in a matter of seconds. Walter and Alucard stared up her with a look of confusion from Walter, and a look of pure angry from Alucard. "_Police girl will you stop acting like a_ child!!!" he yelled at her, she was looking down at them arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her eyes managed to turn a deeper shade of red, she beginning to snarl. "**I'M** **ACTING LIKE A CHILD**!!!" she screamed at him **"PLEASE PRAY TELL HOW I'M ACTING LIKE A DAMN CHILD!!" **they were know in a weird glaring contest eyes burning through each other. There arguing brought Integra out of her office. "What in god's name is going on out here?" she asked irritation thick in her voice. "Sir" Seras broke there staring game and turned her back on Alucard and Walter. "May I Have A Word With You…_Please_" she pleaded, tears ran down her face, her hands in a tight fist, she was shaking in rage. Integra looked the girl up and down and couldn't say no to the girl in the state she was in. Beckoning the girl to go into her office she ordered no one to come into her office until they were done then followed Seras into her study, shutting and locking the doors behind her.

"Sir Alucard…what did you do to Miss Victoria?" He asked carefully not to enrage the nosferatu again. Alucard, whose eyes continued to stare where Seras and Integra left, sighed harshly, his eyes closed in frustration. "Something stupid Walter, something utterly stupid."

In Sir Integra's Study

Seras sat nervously in her chair, eyes downcast on the floor, she was twiddling her thumbs. The silence in the room could've been cut with a knife so to end it; Integra cleared her throat and began to speak "Officer Victoria, what is the problem?" she asked leaning forward in her chair and rested her arms stiffly on her oak desk. Seras mumbled something under her breath. "Speak up, Victoria I cannot understand you" she ordered to her a bit to harshly. Seras took a deep calming breath and looked up determination in her eyes. "Sir I know this is asking a lot from you and I have shouldn't even be asking you this from what I did, which I take full responsibility for, but…this will be the only thing I ever asked from you will you give it to me?" she stated looking her straight in her eyes. Integra was slightly speechless for a moment from the boldness of her; she never looked her straight in her eyes without looking on the floor or stuttering over her words, shaking her head to break her daze she was in. She stared back, surprising she didn't back down. "Yes, Seras I can give you what you need state it for me and it will be" giving a small smile when she seen the look of surprise in her eyes, she went silent for a moment and began again "Thank you…Sir…what I'm going to ask is a lot…"she trailed off for a heartbeat and began once more " I want one year of freedom to train and get control of myself again and to see what I've become" she boldly eyes never leaving Integra's. "Will you do this for me…please?" her eyes begging silently for her, she was always too proud to beg. Integra stood up from her desk, Seras followed, there eyes never left each others. Integra's small smile came back on her face " Officer Victoria, though you don't deserve this and yes you don't ask for a lot if any, I will grant you this due to your contribution as a Hellsing solider you have wonders since you came here and I cannot deny you" She watch her eyes light up with joy. "Thank You, Sir!--" she exclaimed

"But— there is one condition"

"Yes Sir, what is it!" she asked eagerly her eyes still bright with joy. "I except you back as a full midian you must be in control and intact of what you become, I do not care how you do it but I want it done." Seras looked horrified she couldn't hide it she was bout to say something when Integra cut her off with a raise of her hand "And when you come back as a full midian I will have to bind you to Hellsing, just like Alucard, is this fair?" This was on order not a demand she accepted it done. Seras eyes were now hidden under her bangs, totally emotionless. She held out her hand to her "Do we have a deal or shall I give you to the wrath of the wolf down below?" she asked knowing all too well Alucard was down below waiting and watching and listening through the links.

Seras raised her head proudly, her decision was made.

"It's a deal, Sir Integra" They each were smiling at each other, eyes never left the others, even when they shook hands. "Seras, I except you back in one year you are doing this alone correct?"

"Yes Sir, I am"

"Then you are free, I will order Alucard not to follow you in anyway or form this is what it's all about am I correct?" She watched the girls eyes darken "Yes it is but can you tell the heartless bastard something for me?" smiling as innocently as she could. Raising a brow at her for not calling him "master" she answered cautiously "Yes what is it?"

"Tell him for me that I hate him and I'll see him in a year you damn heartless bastard who I hope dies a slow and painful death" that innocent smile never left her face. Integra was beyond shocked that Seras said that about him and even asked her to report that to him. But she found herself dumbly nodding her head to her. "Thank you Sir, I will be going know" she walked toward the window opened it and sat down on the ledge as if she was about to jump. "Goodbye and good luck "One last smile and she jumped out of the window. Integra ran to the window fearing she injured herself. Integra watched as she landed gracefully on the ground and pulled a bag from the bushes. Integra leaned on the window and called down to her "You were going to leave even you didn't get permission Officer Victoria" Amusement shining in her eyes. Seras looked up at her "Yes sir I was"

"You cease to amaze me Seras"

"I know Sir, I know."

Integra watched Seras pull out a key from her pocket and walked out to a heavily forested area and pulled the branches and leaves off of what looked like...Integra squinted to see what it was…her mouth gaped open in pure surprise…it was a motorcycle! How in God's holy name did she get a motorcycle! "_Seras Where Did You Get a Motorcycle from?!?_!" She watched her turn on the ignition and motorcycle purred to life, latching her bag to the to the straps on the side, she jumped on and out on her helmet. Grinning mischievously up at her she answered. "I will tell you in a year Sir….in a year" With that she drove off into the starry abyss.

"You cease to amaze me Seras Victoria, You cease to amaze me"

whispered a stunned Integra.

**TBC…..**

**Chapter Two: Time Matters**

**Thank you all for reading this please review tell me how I did please ;; This is all I ask. Flamers will be shown to world! **

**Naikoru**


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter Two:**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**A/N:**** I decided to change the title of the chapter that's all…Oh and I don't own Twilight or Hellsing.**

**&**

**S**eras looked around the dirt road she was on back to the map she had in her hands; back to the destroyed sign which was in some weird language; then back to the map again. She sighed harshly and dropped to the ground next to her motorcycle. It's been a week now since she left Hellsing. She remembered the day when Integra told her Master her message; she felt his anger though there link and laughed and laughed until she cried.

She knew she wasn't going to be safe until she was back at Hellsing her master is going to follow her despite Integra's orders. She sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy.

She started writing letters to Sir Integra to show how her process was going…so far it's been going great!! She learned to control so much and even had some of her vampric powers popped up! She learned how to mind clothes and how to change her hair with her mind! Her hair now reached to her shoulders it was no longer spiky and a mess like before it was neat and tamed. She even had control over drinking blood no more drinking human blood! She been hunting in the woods letting her sense go and been hunting some pretty strong animals to like wolves and bears! Her eyes were no longer red but a butterscotch color they were spectacular! But, she still had to drink from a human…she'll worry bout that later.

Squinting back at the sign she finally knew where she was!! She was in France!! She took a boat ride to get to a country, she was very happy she didn't turn to dust! Getting off the dirt ground and dusting her self off. She jumped back on her motorcycle and speeded down the road; she was starting to see lots of lights! Stopping at a hill; her eyes widened with awe she was in Paris the City of Lights…

"_Beautiful_" she thought staring at the city with intense vision.

"Know lets see what Paris has to do for fun…" she said with child like excitement an mischievously glint in her eyes and she drove down the hill and to see the Lights.

**&**

Meanwhile back at Hellsing things weren't to good here. Alucard has been…well…had a hot- white- flaming- anger- to –destroy- everything- on- this –goddamn- earth -until –his-disobedient- insolent- fledgling-came-back-to him!!!! And so, ever night around midnight Alucard would phase through Integra's walls and ask if there was anything from Seras whereabouts. Well, this night they did get a letter from her. Integra handed the letter over to Alucard who read it silently:

**Dear Sir Integra and Walter**.

**I** **hope I didn't cause you too much trouble when you told my Master of my whereabouts or what I was doing. If so I'm very sorry! Well, I'm starting to learn so much I learned how to mind clothes and make my hair longer. But, this is going to be short I'm going out with someone named Mason, such a gentlemen; yes I'm in Paris now. I'll write back soon.**

**Seras**

Alucard crumpled the letter with one hand growling immensely. Some _human_ dared touch _his_ fledgling! No way in Hell!! Storming out of the office with a bewildered Integra and Walter in it. He decided to pay his fledgling a little…hmm…_visit_. He chuckled darkly at the thought and made a portal to Paris.

**&**

Seras and Mason were linked hand and hand down the shopped filled streets of Paris. Seras leaned her head against Mason's broad shoulder. For a man Mason's size he was quite strong. With bronze colored hair and green eyes, he was close to a god in women's eyes! And _damn_ what a chest he had! A twelve pack! She met him at a café when she first came here dirty and lost and they immediately clicked together.

He was surprised of how quickly she picked of French…what he didn't know of was how…Seras over her week of freedom found out if you drink a bit of humans blood you learn whatever they know…soo…when Mason cut his finger…you get the rest right?

Mason and Seras made there way down to Eiffel Tower and sat near a bench there and enjoyed the starry sky chatting away bout nonsense.

(A/N: Remember there speaking French! Don't know how so pretend!)

"Seras?"

"Yes Mason?"

"You still never answered my question?"

Deciding to play dumb "About what Mason?"

"You know" growing wise of her games. Every time he asked her why she was here in Paris she somehow side-stepped the question and changes it.

She decided it was time to tell him but afterwards she'll have to…Shaking her head and breaking her train of thought; looking straight at him and smiling sweetly. "Mason lets go for a walk I'll tell you along the way…"

Mason, being the gentlemen that he was got up and helped Seras out of her spot on the bench. Seras laughed lightly at him she swore he was spoiling her. As they walked Seras spilled everything out about her dying and being a vampire, the Hellsing organization, and most importantly her master and that he was the reason she was here and running still. Sighing sadly at the end she knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to like it one bit.

Mason stayed quiet through it all dead as surprised he was dating a vampire! And also scared out of his mind! He was losing control of his body he doesn't even know where he was going, his eyes were kept straight at all times was this her doings!?!? Suddenly getting control of his body he realized they were in a dark and dirty alley way. Seras was right in front of him; bangs covering her eyes.

"Seras? What are—"

"I'm sorry Mason" she interrupted him "but you won't remember I ever existed once I'm…" she trailed off then. "Seras" using her thumb to lift her head up and make eye contact with him. "What are you talking about? I don't care what you are…I-I love you Seras…I know it's fast and all but—"he stopped when he heard her sobbing. His eyes widened to see her crying bloody tears. "I knew you always spoiled me Mason…and I'll always remember you for that..." smiling sadly at him she bite down as softly as she could down into his neck. Blood filled her mouth. Warm blood…fantastic! She drained him until she felt him fall forward. Letting go of him, she licked the wound and it healed in an instant. Gently lowering him on the dirty alley way's wall she turned and walked away only to turn sharply on her heels to see her Master standing above her.

"My…My Police-girl what a fine demoness you became in only a week. I'm impressed." He cooed at her.

Seras stared at him as if he was made of glass. Looking up and down the alleyway she jumped high as she could, rebounded on the wall and made it on the tall building. "There's a lot you don't know about me Master…a lot you will never find out! Catch Me If You Can!" she yelled over her shoulder as she jumped roof-to-roof. Alucard stared at where she left eyes glowing like a wildfire. She just walked away from him again! Well…she wasn't going to get away with that again now is she…

Turning away from the dark alleyway and the sleeping body know stirring to life he left in a dark portal laughing like a made man that he was.

He had plans for her….Plans that would make her run back to him….

**&**

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Okay I hoped you like this and please review **

**I want to know two things.**

**1) How I'm doing**

**2) Should I continue? **

**If I continue the third chapter will be called: **

**The Hunter Meets the Huntress **

**REVIEWW!!!!!!**

**Naikoru**


	3. The Hunter Meets The Huntress

**Lost and Found**

**The Hunter Meets The Huntress**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Oh and also I don't own the song In the End by Linkin Park.**

**&**

"_Damn it!_**" **angrily thought Seras. She was fighting a _lot _of ghouls in Russia. It seemed everywhere she went every supernatural creature attacked her. So far she fought 6 werewolves, 4 werecats, 9 demons and ghouls among ghouls. It was ruining her vacation!!

Destroying the last ghouls near her.; She sighed harshly and running her hand through her hair. She knew she needed ammo and a new gun. Her Harkonnen was destroyed by the last demon she been killing everything bear handed. She couldn't keep going on this.

She looked up at the starry sky. She had to go back they were the only ones who can help her. Groaning at the thought she broke into a run and changed in a group of bats.

She was off... to Hellsing.

**&**

She flew all day and all night until she reached the Hellsing compound. Landing in front of the stone steps she changed back to her human form. She froze. It was quiet like the calm before the storm. She grinned this wasn't going to make her Master very happy that she just here to get a new gun. Perfect. She walked boldly into Hellsing grinning like a madwoman. Her black trench coat moving behind her like a phantom breeze.

Reaching Sir Integra's office she walked in not even bothering to knock she wrote tow letters one saying she was coming and a fake one with a fake location to her Master.

"Sir Integra?" she whispered to the dark study "Are you here?" Seeing the lights turned on she jumped slightly only to see it was Integra turning on the lamp. Seras sighed with relief, "Oh, it's only you Sir she startled me..." "Sorry we lost power for a bit" Integra said as she sat down in one of the red chairs in the study. "Please take a seat we have much to discuss about." She nodded and obeyed her.

Taking her seat she began her adventures and tales(in details) of what she has done so far, why her hair is longer, why her eyes are gold and that she was a true vampire now. Integra closed her eyes nodding through out her story. Seras took a breath "So that's why I'm here can you help me out?" she asked.

She was silent for a moment thinking very fast even Seras couldn't get a glimpse of what she was thinking.

"Yes of course Officer Victoria we'll help you but what about Alucard he is still mad about how things went down" she said leaning back in her chair amused on the dark glint in Sera's catlike eyes.

"Well, he can kiss the ground I walk on for all I care about sadistic bastard…" she growled. This made Integra laugh very hard leaving Seras to blink stupidly at her before laughing with her. After a few minutes, they each calmed down.

"Walter can you come and escort Miss Victoria to her room she must be tired after her trip" Seras felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped out of her chair with a shriek. "Holy Shite! You scared me!!" she yelled at the now laughing butler; standing stiffly and with her hands clenched tightly. Walter's eyes widened Seras looked beautiful; her beautiful golden eyes so piercing and wild; her hair was long and had a slight wave to it and went below her shoulder blades; her long black trench coat with high heeled boots and silver strap going up then and a black turtle neck topped it off. She was a huntress now. His little girl had grown-up.

"Ah, my apologizes Miss. Victoria I meant no harm, now from what I heard is that you need a new gun" She nodded "Do you have anything in mind?" he asked very excited at what she had in mind. "The plans are with my belongings in my room" she answered. Feeling Integra stare burning into her back, she turned to her old nervous self "What?!? I did nothing!!" her hands held up in defense. "Um, Walter it's time for us to go!" Feeling Integra's glare get stronger dragging Walter by his shirt she left the study through the wall her voice was heard even from outside the office. "Sooo…Walter how have ya been?? We haven't spoken together in _so_ long!!" her voice very panicky and rushed. "Officer Victoria!" she heard Seras panicked small talk stop. "Y-Yes Sir?" she heard her voice boom in the small study. "You're going to tell me how you got into the compound without anyone knowing correct?" she asked her voice pure ice.

"Nope!" said Seras in sing-song voice with that she was gone. Sighing harshly, Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose if having _one_ vampire was hard enough she couldn't even imagine _two_ vampires fighting amongst each other none the less. She closed her eyes only for a split second. She found Alucard red glowing eyes in the shadows.

This was going to be a _long_ weekend.

**&**

Alucard growled angrily in his throne like chair. His fledging was back! But, it didn't make him very happy he heard everything she's been through and she didn't need his help at all!! What kind of Master was he!! His own child was beyond angry with him and she doesn't even apologize! How utterly disrespectful!! Well…he had plans for her and they were working perfectly. He chuckled darkly at the next part of his plan!

She won't even know what hit her….

**&**

Seras was writing in her journal in her silky red night gown and robe the ended by her thighs, she been writing of everything in more details that from the letters and from Sir Integra. She sighed today was a good day! She was getting a new gun with the help of Walter! Had a nice conversation with Sir Integra! And so sighting of her Master!! That caused her suspicious to be on high alert he's planning something she knows it! Listening to her Mp3 she continued writing only looking up when her master entered the room she glared at him and continued to write.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

He growled at her for ignoring him! How dare her! He sat down and glared at her. "Sera Victoria show your respect to your master!" he glowed his red eyes glowing angrily at her. She stopped writing and looked up her golden eyes pierced him her pupils were narrowed silts.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**

"Why in god's name! Would I show respect to _you!" _she said darkly. "She stood up her hands clenched tightly. "**YOU TREATED MY LIKE DIRT! YOU MOCKED AND REDICUED ME FOR TOO LONG! I HAD HAD ENOUGH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" **she yelled at him she didn't care anymore she hated him! Hated him with her whole being and soul! She watched his face blanch, good…he heard her thoughts she smiled innocently at him. "Is there something wrong my Master?"

Alucard started at her. He couldn't believe this his own child…hated him. He knew what it was like to be hated and he just brushed it off but this hurt a lot.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

He stood up angrily knocking the chair over in the process. "Sera Victoria obey me or face something far worse than me alone!" he warned pure rage in his voice. Too far in her rage to give a rat's ass, she slapped him, hard. **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!!"** she shrieked at him. His eyes widened with surprise she just struck him. He sighed it was long and tired. "Then this is your choice whatever happens to you next I cannot help you at all we will be meeting again very soon. You will not like the outcome of it" with that he disappeared through the wall leaving a very angry and confused Seras. She blinked "What does he mean….." she mused quietly whatever it was it left a horrible feeling in her, only to feel dread and fear of what's coming.

**&**

His plan had gone perfectly almost too perfectly. The Vampire Society will not like this one bit. Not one bit at all like he said before he had plans for her that would make him run straight back into his arms.

**Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

**&**

**The End of Chapter 3 hope you liked it please review I'll update faster then. **

**Chapter Four: The Vampire Society.**


	4. The Vampire Society

**Lost and Found **

The Vampire Society

A/n: Here you go the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

**&**

In dark abyss of the Hellsing basement Alucard sat in his throne waiting and waiting for the rest of his plan to unfold. It was coming along perfectly and that made him very happy…_beyond_ happy more like giddy. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought. His laughter sent chills down every ones spines as dread filled the air.

They would come soon, very_ soon._

He couldn't stop laughing. 

**&**

Seras heard her master laugh from the shooting range and was starting to get anxious. Setting down her new _Halkonnen_-it was the same as her old one except it was a lot stronger and more durable than her other one. She leaned her weapon next to the cabinets it was too big to fit in their. She had this horrible feeling of being watched. As she walked to her room that feeling grew stronger and stronger. IT WAS DRIVING HER INSANE!!

By the time she reached her room she was almost an emotional wreck and to make things a tenfold worse when she opened her door only to find her Master in her room,leaning up against her small table near the wall, reading a…letter? Alucard looked up from the letter and smirked at her. "Something wrong, my dear Seras?" he said innocently, too innocently, that it made her stomach turn and twist violently. "Wh-What is going on?" she asked her golden eyes had a red rim around them she was getting angry. "What whatever do you mean my lovely _pet_?" She flinched at "pet" it made her skin crawl. He smirked at her reaction and handed her the letter. "Here I think you should read this…"

Seras, with shaking hands took the letter and read to her fears were being read to her:

**Dear, Master Alucard and his Fledging Seras Victoria**

We the Vampire Society have been watching you from some time and deeply disapproved the way you been acting towards each other especially your Seras Victoria. We hereby call you and your master into the Vampire Society to _**discuss**_** your behavior and what needs to be done. Please come immediately.**

The Vampire Society

Seras couldn't believe what she just read…they…are calling her and her master so she can be tamed! NO! She is notgoing she doesn't care of what happens to her she is not going and that's finally screw the world!! She notice Alucard growl at her "What…." She snapped at him. "Do you understand what is going on and who the hell theses people are!!" he said through gritted teeth his eyes glowing like a wildfire. "Yes I Do And I Am Not Going!" she yelled at him. "**You Have No Choice**" he yelled back at her his form towering over her. Seras froze when her master grabbed her tightly and proceeded to make a portal to the Vampire Society. Seras began to struggle wildly; she was not going god-damnitt!! She did not care what happened. She was not going over her dead body! (no pun intended)

Alucard was growing beyond furious with her why was she acting like this "_**Don't Move**_" he warned her darkly." _**This is your first warning Seras Victoria you only get one**_" Seras stopped her struggles for a minute why the hell was he treating her like a child!! "**NO!**!" she yelled defiantly to him and struggled more using her claws now.

"_**THAT'S IT!**_!" he roared at her as he slammed her up against the wall. "_**You will treat me with respect! You will obey me if it's the last thing I ever do!**_" he yelled at her, his hands pinning her head so she couldn't escape. "_Do you understand me_?" he asked.  
She glared darkly and defiantly at him, her eyes were turning on odd onyx color he didn't like that look. "_Well do you?_" he asked tilting his head to the side.  
Seras glared at him she continued to glare at him until she had an idea she smirked. She spat in his face. "Of course I do Master Alucard!" she said in a sickly sweet voice "Just that I won't obey _you!_" 

Alucard slowly wiped the spit of her face eyes and face emotionless. His red eyes turned scarlet. He growled at her animalistic and supremely dangerous. Seras blinked she really did it this time. "_**SERAS VICTORIA**_" he trailed her name very slowly, hissing slightly when he reached the letter "s". _**"HOW DARE YOU!"**_ he roared beyond enraged with her child-like behavior. Seras began to truly regret what she done now he is really angry with her she felt her old self begin to come back her mind was telling her to beg for forgiveness but she basically told it to "Shut-the-hell-up!"

Crack…

Seras blinked…he just slapped her; hard too she felt her cheek was cut her head was turned to the side due to blow. Her eyes wide with shock,

"………"

In all the centuries of being a vampire master, he never, ever, ever hit one of his children or a child per say. But she deserved it.

"Come let's go" Alucard said lowly as he pulled the shocked girl by her arm through portal. He stopped in the middle of the portal and looked at her. Her heels dug into the ground she was shaking her head slowly "No…no...No…I don't want to go…" she murmured. "You have no choice" he replied with a dark glare "_Come now_ or I drag you…your choice…" he replied he pulled her once more and she began to walk through the portal.

**&**  
**In the Vampire Society:**

When Alucard and Seras walked through the portal, Seras was immediately chained by her wrist which terrified the poor girl beyond belief. She watched the guard who chained her hand the end to her master who took it gratefully. "…master…why I am chained…." She asked quietly she was outraged but she felt this wasn't the place to express her angry. 

He didn't answer he only pulled the chain and they began walking together. They walked through an arch way in a room where there were many vampires from all around the world. As they walked down the aisle of thrones the most powerful vampires in the world were sitting in they stopped in front of the main one which had a desk around him and the people on his side, him being the tallest.

"Ah…so you arrived let the trial begin…"

**END**

**Yeah here's chapter four! Hoped you liked it please review also I drew picture for the all the hits I received please look at it's crappiness j. TBC…**

Chapter Five: Trial 


	5. Trial

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing…

A/n: Next chapter! **:3******

**&******

**Seras** stared up at the "judge" with a bit of confusion. "_Trial…"_ she thought "_What did you get yourself into now Seras…"__**  
**_"I am Nostradamus I will be your judge for this evening these will" he raised his hands and gracefully in a showcase fashion silently introduced to the vampires to his left and right. "Be the jury let's begin…" he said calmly as two chairs appeared from nowhere where Alucard and Seras stood. "Please take a seat…this won't be long…" he said his calm crimson eyes watching them as they sat. An eerie silence was building in the room as Nostradamus mentally explained to everyone what was going on between the two.

"First let us here from Master Alucard then from the fledging Seras Victoria" he announced suddenly, his voice clear and strong. "Seras Victoria may intervene anytime she wishes, Master Alucard please begin" He said as he sat back in his throne of a chair and waited.

Alucard approved with a nod he closed his eyes for a moment then begun "My fledging Seras Victoria had asked to take a world-wide trip to find out what kind of vampires she truly was…without my permission she went to my master Integra after an argument that started this whole thing" He stopped and waited to she if Seras had anything to say but everyone sensed she was growing pretty livid at the moment. He continued "Whenever I tried to reach her she would either complete me ignore me or walk straight through me…quite literally…" he finished there saying no more. Murmurs were heard throughout from" how utterly disrespectful" to "she walked through him" Nostradamus raised his hand and everything went quiet. 

"Seras Victoria please let us hear from you I'm pretty positive you have a lot to say…" he said with a smug grin. Seras was livid her arms were crossed tightly against her chest her left eyebrow twitched slightly her thoughts were getting pretty dark. Alucard raised a brow at her if she was this angry why she didn't say anything when he spoke "_You'll see my master_…." Came her mental reply a sly smile crawled on her face. "Seras please begin" came the judge voice amusement thick.

A moment or two or silence she began "From what you heard from my master was all true I did go behind his back and did all those to him for many reasons" She stopped and licked her fangs. "One reason, he also treated me as if I was never created he treated me worse than those pathetic vampires we hunt…I had had enough the one time I needed him the most he threw everything that was wrong at the time into my face and I had to get away it was too much pressure. But every since then I became a full fledged midian and developed most of my powers I even managed to summon some of my familiars…." She said her sly grin grew on her face her masters face was priceless! Shocked and outraged voices rang throughout the room. Nostradamus raised his hand the room went silent once more. "Seras Victoria as you my heard from this room not even half of these vampires here have ever summoned their familiars please we need to see for sure"

Seras nodded and stood up they closed her eyes. The room temputure dropped horribly and the room became completely pitch black. They heard a gasp…then a roar. They watched as a pitch black tiger appeared with golden stripes and red/golden eyes. Seras was behind the creature with black stripes on her cheek her golden eyes made her so…so…wild. Sears sat down completely satisfied that she stood up her master, the tiger followed its mistress and sat down in between them.

"Incredibly…absolutely incredible…." She heard each Nostradamus and Alucard mutter under there breaths. "Seras Victoria you learned this from being away from your mater?" "Yes I did" she purred. "Tell me what your familiars name…is?"  
"Her name is Amaya (1) "she answered proudly. "Brilliant absolute brilliant…." He said in awe. Alucard was beyond shocked…she summoned her familiar…the tiger explains a lot of her personality but still somewhere deep down he was proud of her.  
An eerie silence returned once more as the verdict was being made. Everyone's thoughts and opinions were heard and so they waited.

"We have reached a verdict and it is….."  
**  
END**

(Ohhh you thought I was going to end it!!! Ha! Jokes on You! XP)

"We have reached a verdict and it is…." Alucard sat back and waited he was going to win he knew it! Seras was nervous as she waited for the verdict she was going to win she had to win! She needed to win!

"The verdict is the Seras Victoria must serve and stay with her master until she learns respect for him and his ways as for her powers they will be stripped until Master Alucard deems her ready and re-receive her powers again." Seras was shocked she looked at Ayama with sad eyes she will miss her. Ayama nudged her hand for comfort and Seras slowly rubbed her head. Alucard nodded he won.

"This trial is over Seras Victoria powers will be taken away in one day and her and her master must stay here to learn proper master and fledging etiquette that is all" He nodded as he watched everyone leave except Alucard and Seras. "You two will share a room we will see you in one day with a wav of his hand a portal appeared Alucard stood a victory grin on his face. Seras stood sadly Ayama never left her side as they walked into the portal with there master.

It was going to be a long night….

**END  
(I mean it this time…)  
Well hoped you liked it!! PLEASE PEOPLE I GET SO MANY HITS YET ONLY TWO REVIEWS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! o**

Chapter 6: Lost 


	6. Roomates

****

Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Roomates (A/n: changed it cause it sounded better ; )

A/n: Thank you for all the reviewed I will continue this story and Scarlet Night (I'm having a lot of fun with that one) Yeah, I'm getting a little writer's block soooo yeah…I'm making it up as it I go along!!!! I'm ranting so here's the story! xD

&

As Seras and Alucard walked into the room, Ayama at Sera's heels. Alucard sat down in one of the big leather arm chair's in the well furnished room. (I'm too lazy to write it so use your imaginations!) Seras and Ayama walked over to the sofa and sat down with Ayama's head in her lap, Seras smiled softly and started to pet it, Ayama purred. 

Alucard watched the pair, him screaming victory, victory, victory over and over in his head he smirked she was almost his. But, he looked at his fledging and her familiar maybe there was someway that she and her familiar can be together it was remarkably that she even figured out how to summon it and/or manifest it he was still amazed. 

"Master?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked seeing Seras looking at him curiously Ayama head still in Seras lap. She tilted her head to the side and blinked "Master which room are you sleeping in the sun is rising and I'm kind of tired" she asked innocently. Alucard blinked then smirked "My…Police-girl we will be sharing a bedroom bed included" he smirked wider at her face "Weren't you listening to Nostradamus for shame not listening to a head vampire" he made "tsking noises with his tongue,

"But, I thought just a room not a bedroom!" she said petting Ayama's head little too roughly she growled at Seras and nuzzled deeper into her lap. 

"Well, you though wrong" he stood up and headed to towards one or the oak doors in the room" "Come now go get ready for bed knock when your ready to come in" With that he turned and left into the room.

Seras and Ayama looked at each other. This was gong to be a long night!

**&**

Alucard stared out the window, looking at the full moon that was now just setting. Where was the Police-girl? He left her 15 minutes ago and she hasn't come in the room yet. He froze upon hearing a noise then sighed it was just the Police girl pacing…?

He walked toward the door with heavy steps he swung it open and watch Seras freeze Ayama looked like she sighed with relief.

"Police-girl?"

"Master?" she retorted back.

"Why are you pacing the suns almost up"

"Err…umm…I'll be there in a second Master" she replied quickly. Too quickly…hnn.

"Police-girl what are you nervous about?" he asked a leaned against the door frame grinning.

"ME! Being nervous that's nonsense master!! Your right the sun is almost up so let's go to sleep!!" she said in a panicky voice. She rushed towards the door only to blocked by her master's arm.

He raised a brow at her "Are you nervous about sleeping with me?" 

Not finding her voice she nodded, glumly.

He chuckled at her and patted her head. "Ahh…Police-girl I would never force you into anything you don't want to do! (In the bedroom) What am I a monster!" Seras held down her laughter the best she could.(This is getting hard to type I'm going to laugh so hard pretty soon! xD)

"Police-girl your so innocent" he took her hand and held they each walked to the bed. Alucard laid down first, Seras very hesitantly laid down next to him, snuggling the pillow. Alucard smirked he had a brilliant idea. Getting closer to Seras he wrapped his arms around her just like a child would do a teddy bear, and pulled her close to him he chuckled when she squeaked, too innocent.

"Good day Police-girl…" he said into her ear.

"G-Good D-Day Master" she answered embarrassed beyond belief. Ayama snuck into the room and laid down at there feet and feel into a deep sleep with them.

**&**

The next morning Seras was woken up by Alucard shaking her gently. 

"Hunh?" was her utmost intelligent reply. Alucard chuckled  
"Come, police-girl we have much to do and so little time" he pulled her into a sitting position.

"What do we have to do master…?" she asked.

"We have etiquettes classes and…" he pointed to her familiar her faced paled she completely forgot about Ayama!

Oh, police-girl your dress for this evening is in the box next to the night table Take a look and tell me how you think" he turned then and left the room.

Getting up with a groan she slowly opened the box and screamed "_MASTER YOUR_ NOT _SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ARE YOU!_" he came back into the room, him sucking his breath trying not to laugh. 

"Why yes I am Police-girl your wearing this dress no arguments." He said serious or a second the next trying not to fall to the ground laughing his ass off.

"But, this is a Lolita's dress! A Lolita!!" I-I-I your mean master!!!" she yelled at him and stormed form the room yelling "Your mean!" all the way.

Alucard couldn't take it anymore! He dropped to the floor laughing hysterically. Oh, that was priceless!! HE couldn't wait for the etiquette classes!!

He had a few more surprises for her….and many Lolita dresses for her….

**END**

Chapter 7: Stripped

I had this on my mind all day! Oh if you don't now what a Lolita is it basically means a sexually precocious young girl. They were short very cute dresses with lots a frills and lace! I couldn't resist I'm so mean! Ha Review, Review Thank you!


End file.
